Spider-Ashikabi
by Dark Warrior of The Multiverse
Summary: What if Spider-Man didn't go to the Ultimate Universe during the Spider-Men saga but He went to the Sekirei Universe instead ? Join Spider-Man on this Amazing Adventure to see him save the Sekirei and to rise to become The Spider-Ashikabi ! : Spider-ManxHarem and MinatoxHarem! AU Sekireiverse
1. Different World

**Authors Note : Hey This is My first fanfic so I like too say that I hope you guys like this and let me know what you guys think.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Spider-Man. Spider-Man and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment. or Sekirei, Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**

''Spider-Man''-Talking

 _''Uzume''-Thinking_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 1 : Different World**

 _''I love this city.''_ Thought a man that was dress in a red and blue suit with a black spider on his chest and black spider-webs around him and two white lenses for eyes with a backpack on him it was none other then your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man that was swinging thought the city of New York at night '' _Love It! And really the best part about being Spider-Man is getting to swing around up here and just taking it all in. The Best Part!''_

 _''And yes I am including the part where my life seem to be in constant danger by elaborately themed costume crazies. And the part where no matter what I do, I've hated by about everybody this side of the verrazano bridge. And yes, the part where figuring out how to get a girl to talk to me is personal Da Vinci Code.''_

While swinging he see a police chase is happening by trying to stop a white van while a man was shooting out of the right side of the van and finally getting close enough webs the shooter face '' _I just love this city.''_ Spider-Man fires a web ball to cover the shooter face. '' **AGH!** '' Scream the shooter.

 _''Think about it-What is New York ?''_

''I told you we'd- Where'd you? Oh God'' Said the getaway driver while seeing that his partner in crime was missing.

 _''It's every little light in every little window in every amazing building and every light has a life and magic behind it.''_

The driver then hears something land on the roof of the van. ''Oh God.'' said the getaway driver.

 **''INDIANA JONES!''** Spider-Man had shouted as he was going inside the car while kicking the getaway driver to the other side where his partner was. _''And I get to swing around town and have all to myself...Well almost all to myself.''_

 _''There Other Heroes Flying Around.''_

''How exciting for you! You're just driving by minding your own business... And Oh My God **Spider-Man** just dropped in! WOW! said Spider-Man to the getaway driver.

 _''Thor, Iron Man..._

''GUH GAH GUH!'' The getaway driver was pointing a gun at our hero.

''Well Said.''

 _''The Fantastic Four, Whoever the Defenders are..._

 **SCREEEEEEEEEE**

The getaway driver heads hit the dast board while Spidey slam the breaks to stop the car, knocking the getaway driver out.

 _''Seriously, If this city was a girl I would date her. But if the city was a girl she would-_

 **''OUT OF THE TRUNK!''** said a officer pointing a gun at our hero.

 _''Yeah This.''_

''Hands in the Air.'' Said Officer One.

''And wave them like i just don't care?'' Said Spider-Man .

''In the air!'' Said Officer Two .

''Okay. Now I know you know I was not driving this truck.''

'' **HANDS IN THE AIR!''** Yelled Officer Three

They're all the way up. They don't **go** any more up. Listen, I was just trying to help you stop this-''

 **''SHUT UP!''** Yelled Officer Three at Spider-Man.

''T-Take off the mask and get down on the ground.'' Said Officer Three.

''I have a better Idea.'' Said Spider-Man.

He fires a web line to a building. ''You calm down and I'll leave.'' Said Spidey before swinging away from the Cops.

 _''Nope._ _ **Not**_ _going to let that get going to focus on my awesome monologue about this city and how it- Uh...''_ Thought Spider-Man until he saw a flash off purple light shooting in the air.

 _''Okay, that was weird._ Thought Spider-Man while swinging there to investigate.

 _''Yes, So by all means let's swing_ _ **Towards**_ _the weird._

After finally getting there he see a skylight window broken the see whats going on. '' _Okay, creepy abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the biggest city on the planet, What exactly was that alien-like burst of energy that ripped up out of you? Huh''_

''Uh Hello ?'' He said out loud as he crawl into the building after a few seconds later. _''Hmmm. awfully quiet. Don't want to just swing in there when I have no idea what's inside... Wow talk about personal growth, It only took me 3535 times to figure out not to burst into a place like this when i have no idea what's -out Windows, Space aliens about to get their destruction on ?, Clone Factory ?, Doctor Doom Honeymoon ?''_

 _''Oh well, here we go.. But if this is a surprise party for me... I_ _ **told**_ _those silly Avengers I hate surprises.''_

After wall crawling for a few minutes he finds whats he's looking for. ''Um..''

He then walks up close to it trying to figure out what it was and look around the place and then he see some costume hanging around that look famililer to him, then he looks at the portal again to figure out what is it.

 _''What is this ?, Not Alien tech, Stark parts. Is this an energy source ? Is it mystical maybe ? should I call Doctor Strange?...But is it Tech-based.''_

He then goes finds a table that have tech and some pistols on there '' _Wait..I've seen this before.''_ He then walks to a old computer that on to find some information about the portal. '' _Well maybe mister whoever you are left his-Encrypted...Damn.''_

He then see a fish bowl of some kind and after a few seconds he thinks it looks so familiar to him until he turns around to face the costumes that were hanging and once he was looking at the fish bowl and costume at the same time he finally realize who made the strange portal.

 _''Oh no...No,No,No. Not Him, I hate this guy.''_

Suddenly he feels a buzzing feeling behind his head. '' _Spider-Sense.''_

He then turns around in time to see a bald man wearing a green costume with a purple cape holding a crow bar ready to hit him it was none other the Mysterio.

 _''Ugh, it is Mysterio. Master of being a pain in My tuchas. Use to be a movie speical effects that breathed in too many funes because now He's A full-on super baddie.''_

''Mysterio what are you doing?'' Said the spider while moving the fish bowl to block the attack.

''You know how this works. I get to break your fishbowl helmet at the end of the fight.'' Said Spidey as he then kicks Mysterio away from him. '' I mean really dude! Not cool!''

 _''Better wrap this up 's a legitmate concern... Legitimately.''_

 **''NOOO! NO!''** Scream Mysterio.

Then Spider-Man jumps on top on him too stop him from moving ''Oh Yes! Now you should be clearly as surprise to see me as I was to see you, so why don't you tell me what exactly you're up to in here and I'll-'' He didn't get to finish his sentence as Mysterio push Spider-Man off of him to get up.'' Come on!'' Spider-Man yelled.

''Why, Why You?!'' Yelled Mysterio while getting up.

''Pal I was just thinking the same thing about you!'' Spider-Man said while landing close to the portal.

''NOT YOU'' Shouted Mysterio while trying to grab a gun from his table the he's near by.

''Dude. You're giving Me more of a complex than I have.'' He shoots a web line as it then hits the table and then pulls it forward before Mysterio grabs his gun. ''Really?'' He then shoot another web line to hit Mystero on his chest and pulls Mysterio towards to him and the punch him in the stomach that sends him to the ground.

''You have no idea what your dealing with! You have no idea what I am capable of!'' Said Mysterio trying to scare our Hero.

''Yeah yeah whatever.'' Said the Spider as he was webbing up the villain.

''I missed out when you died the first time but not this time!'' Yelled Mysterio.

''What are you talking about, you complete mental case? What are you up to fishbowl? What is this thing?'' Question Spider-Man.

''Some sort of power generator? Well guess what, genius?, Guess who's got Tony Stack and Reed Richards's phone numbers? So Yeah you'll get to go back to whatever jail that clearly can't hold you for more then Ten minutes.'' Our hero said to the lame villian.

''And I'll make sure the big brains are able to shut whatever this is down and-'' He then feels his Spider-Sense goes off and turns around to see that Mysterio holding one of his guns and shoots at Spider-Man but that jumps out of the way and then hit the machine that making the portal.

''No'' said Mysterio quietly and then the portal grow bigger and sucks Spider-Man and him in too the air and then pulls them in '' **NOOOOO!''** .

Then every thing goes white until Spider-Man appears out of nowhere on a building '' _Well...That..Suck_.''

''Uh'' He then realize that it day time but its not New York it look like Tokyo?

''Oh my God..''

 _''How is it Daytime now? and Where am I? Um, what exactly just happen? It was night, now its day.''_

''Is this Japan? No it's another of those Mysterio tricks that what he dose. But where is he?'' Our hero thought out loud.

''Well at least I have my backpack with me I'll just change real quick and I'll figure out where am I and see if I can find Mysterio later on.''

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

''Ok now that I change lets find out where I am.'' Our hero said while wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a blue dress shirt over it and gray jeans with his Spider-Man costume in his bag and web-shooter's hiding under his shirt. Now he was just Peter Parker.

'' _It's a good thing I took Japanese during high school. Ok now I need to find out what happen when me and Mysterio got suck up into that portal and hopefully I'm not in a different Universe.''_

After walking about few minutes Peter found out that he was in Tokyo but it was called Shinto Teito and that He was in the year 2020 not in 2012 so he just hope that he just time travel to the future and not to a alternative dimension one, but he just kept walking until...

''Look out below!'' A feminine voice from above yelled. His Spider-Sense went off and He just look in the sky and found somebody dropping from the sky and try to catch this person and just jump in the air and caught who ever this person was and when he saw who he caught it was a beautiful girl with brown eyes like his and brown hair with a ponytail tied off to the left side of her head. She was wearing a white cloth that cover her upper and lower body her tone midsection and long slender legs were exposed along with most of her face. But what was strange was that she had long white veils that extended from her dress lay flat on the ground on her.

 **On Minute Before...**

In Shinto Teito Sekirei Number 10 Uzume left Izumo Inn to look for her Ashikabi until Sekirei Number 11 Hibiki and Sekirei Number 12 Hikari The Lighting Twins came along and try to attack her to take her and any un-winged Sekirei out of the Sekirei Plan so they can win the grand prizes.

''Get back here and fight Number 10!'' Scream Hikari.

''NO! I have to find my Ashikabi so back off!'' Yelled Uzume while using her Veils to attack the twins but instead Hikari shoots purple lighting out of her hands but dodge in time before it hit her but also making her lost her balance while trying to land on a building and fell to the ground and saw someone in her way and didn't want to hurt that person in the way.

''Look out below!'' She tried to warn the bystander but she was caught just in time before she crash into the ground and it was the person she was trying to warn and she took a look at her caught her. It was a guy that look in his mid 20's with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a blue dress shirt over it and gray jeans with a backpack on him.

''Hey are you alright?'' Her savoir ask while putting her down so she can stand.

''Ya I'm fine.'' she said.

''Did you just jump a seven story building?''

''Really I thought it was higher then that.''

''But why did you jump it.''

''Well how else was I going to get down.'' She joke.

''The stairs maybe?'' He joke back.

''Well thanks for catching me. Im Uzume Sekirei number 10.''

''You're a wagtail?''

''No. I'm don't really say that part but it felt right to say for some reason.. anyways thanks for catching me uh...''

''Peter...Peter Parker and nice to meet you to Uzume.''

''Well Peter-san thanks I've got to-'' Before she could even finish her sentence he launch himself at her and move both him and her out of the way before purple lighting hit where they were standing at.

''Are you alright?!'' He ask her.

''Y-Yeah thanks.'' She said while a pink tint appeared on her cheeks.

''Give it up Number 10 it's over.'' Said Hikari getting closer to her while Hibiki follows behind with purple lighting were dancing around her finger tips while on a building close by them .

 **Peter P.O.V :**

'' _Ok so out of nowhere a beautiful girl come dropping out of the sky and now I got Twins that can shoot lighting like Electro out of their hands and their dress in... S &M costumes?''_

After both he and Uzume got up, the twins jump down to the sidewalk where they were at. He was just glad that no one else was here beside him, Uzume, and the Twins.

''Hey buddy back off, we found her first! So leave now or else.'' Yelled Hikari while purple lighting was around her.

''Hikari calm down we can't hurt civilians.'' Said her younger sister Hibiki.

''You know these guys ?'' Peter ask Uzume while she was glaring at them.

''Unfortunately yes they been chasing me all day.''

''Look, I'll give you ten seconds to back away from Number Ten or else I'll _shock_ you civilian or not!'' Hikari yelled.

Peter didn't know what was going on but He knew that he couldn't just leave Uzume alone with these Electro wanna be's and beside Spider-Man or not he still a hero. He then looks at Hikari with a smug look on his face and use a joke when he fought Electro along time ago. ''Well then shock it to me.''

This shock Uzume and the Twins, expecially Uzume as she was thinking why would someone She just met risk their life for her she then felt her heart beat real fast while a blush appear on her face.

 _T-Thump_

 _''What is this felling?''_ Thought Uzume.

 _T-Thump_

 _''It's him...My Ashikabi.''_

''Alright Pal You ask for it!'' Hikari yell while shooting some purple lighting at both him and Uzume. It cause and explosion while a large amount smoke stood where they stand. Hikari had a smirk on her face at the job she done until. ''Nice trick but I've seen better.'' A male voice said behind them. The Twins turn around and saw that he was ok while he had Uzume in his arms. '' **HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET OVER THERE!** '' The Twins yelled at them the same time at Him.

 _ ***Flashback***_

When Hikari attack was about to hit them Peter use His spider speed to pick Uzume up just in time and jump over the twins before the lighting hit them.

 _ ***Flashback End**_ _*_

''I just dodge.'' He said with pride in his voice. He then turns around and started to run while he held Uzume in his arms with amazing speed while the twins were after him and also dodging the twins attack at the same time.

'' **GET BACK HERE WITH THAT SEKIREI!** '' Hikari yelled still shooting her and sister lighting at Peter and Uzume.

'' _Damn it where can I loses these guys I can't just start web-swinging us away with exposing who I really am even thought I could be in a different universe or time stream plus I've got Uzume with me and she not looking too good.''_ He though while looking at Uzume that was breathing heavily while her face grew more red from being close to her soon to be Ashikabi.

He then turns to a alleyway with no way out ''Damn Parker Luck.'' He was about to run out of there until the twins caught up to him before he can escape.''Again Damn Parker Luck.''

''No where to run now asshole.'' Hikari said.

''Riiight I'm the asshole cause I like saving a girl from getting killed by a pair of twins wearing S&M costumes that shoot lighting out of there fingers.'' He shot back at her.

''Shut up! Now hand over that Sekirei and we might let you live.'' She threaten Him.

''Ok seriously She a person not a freaking bird but I'm not just gonna stand by and do nothing while I know I can make a difference and save her.'' He then puts Uzume down while getting in a fight pose and. ''SO BRING IT ON!'' He shouted at the Twins.

'' _It really is Him... My Ashikabi.''_ Uzume thought while her breathing got heavier.

''Stay here I'll take care of the Electro wanna be's and then We can get out of here together.'' Before Uzume could tell Peter to run away, he runs over to the twins while dodging their lighting with amazing speed and finally manage to get close enough to punch Hikari in the stomach while kicking Hibiki to her sister while Uzume watch her savior with amazing speed and strength. ''Normally I don't hit girls but this time I'll make an exception.''

'' _What the Hell is this guy!? One thing for sure he's strong and fast like Number 88 before she got wing by that kid yesterday.''_ Hikari thought while trying not to puke her lunch out from that punch she received.

She then goes to her sister and touch her hand while powering up their attack to hit Peter but before they could attack him. '' Here web in your eyes.'' They both got hit with a web ball to the face and then get web to each other while they were stuck to the wall then tears the webbing off of their faces before leaving. ''Well that take care of that now I hope you learn lesson young lady's about hurting innocent people'' Said our hero while looking at the twins with a amused look on his face and then turns around to see if Uzume was ok.

 **''HEY GET BACK HERE AND GET THIS STUFF OFF US YOU AS-''** THWIP closing Hikari mouth shut with a web ball for being so loud. ''Jezz can't You quit yelling your louder then the Hulk when he's hungry.'' Peter then continues to walk to Uzume. ''Sorry about that just needed to take care of those Electro wanna be's are You hurt?'' He ask Uzume.

''No I'm fine just bruised a little, How did you do that?'' She ask with stars in her eyes.

''I work out but are you sure your ok you're face looks really red.'' He ask the Sekirei that was breathing more heavier while her face grew more red from seeing her Ashikabi.

''I'm taking you to the Hospital You don't look to good.'' He said while picking Uzume up and running to the nearest hospital but stop when Uzume said something to him.

''You're him. My Ashikabi.'' She suddenly said to him.

''I'm your Ashi- what now?'' That when the unexpected happen as Uzume grab his faces close to her's and kisses him leaving a stud Peter Parker while wings made out of lights start to come out of her back.

''Let the veil of my contract destroy the nightmare of my Ashikabi.'' Uzume sighed happily before snuggling against the Spider chest. '' My Ashikabi, now and forever.''

After getting over his shock stage he then ask Uzume '' Uh.. What was that and whats a Ashikabi?'' He ask the now ok Sekirei.

He then lets Uzume stand after holding her '' Sekirei Number 10 Uzume is your Sekirei, now and forever Ashikabi-sama.'' She said while glowing making her beautiful in the sun light.

''Sekirei that what those twins kept saying, what's a Sekirei really, and what was that light just now and why did you kiss me?''

Uzume then place a finger to his lips. ''Not Here. That's something to discuss in private we can go back to my place and I can tell you Ashikabi-sama.''

''Ok show me the way there then but call me Peter not Ashikabi-sama k.'' He said to her.

''Hai Peter-sama.'' She said with a cute smile on her face.

'' _Close enough I guess.''_ He followed Uzume to Izumo Inn while Uzume is telling how he going to love Izumo Inn while hugging her Ashikabi close to her. While walking they were getting stairs from men and women because of how good looking Peter was and how Beautiful Uzume was together. After about 30 minutes of walking Peter and Uzume finally get to Izumo Inn while she goes to the front door to open it and followers her inside, he was going to ask her his questions until she yelled.

''Miya I'm back and I've brought a guest !'' She yelled.

He was going to ask who Miya was until he heard a door slide open and see a woman with purple hair with her bangs tried behind her. She was wearing a purple hibakama and a white chihaba top with a tabi and sandals. '' Welcome back Uzume but who is this?'' Miya ask while looking at the Spider-Avenger in front of her.

''Hey Miya this is my Ashikabi, Peter-sama.''

'' Uh... Miss I'm sorry for dropping by but I Just came to drop her off and ask whats a Sekirei and why she keep calling me a Ashikabi.'' He said while holding his hand out.

''Uzume take him to the living room while I get Tea.'' She told her.

''Hai!'' Was all She said and pulls her Ashikabi to the living room and then he see a young woman with silver hair sitting down in the living room.

''Uzume Whose this?'' Ask the silver hair woman.

''Hey Kagari this is my Ashikabi Peter-sama'' said Uzume.

''Nice to meet you I'm Kagari.'' While sticking a hand out to Peter.

''Nice to meet you I'm Peter.'' While shacking her hand, it feels warm like when he arm-wrestling Johnny Storm a.k.a The Human Torch His Best Friend.

That's when Miya came in with tea.

''Ok what have Uzume told you so far Peter-san?'' Ask Miya as she sat down.

''That I'm something called a Ashikabi after she kiss me and that she a Sekirei and she also said some thing about a number 10 too, I don't even know going on. One minute I'm just walking and then a beautiful girl just drop from the sky while running away from twins that shoots lighting like Electro and getting kiss by her while wings made of light coming out of her back and now here I am.'' He explain to the group of three.

''Y-You think I'm beautiful?'' Said a blushing Uzume.

''Yeah I mean who wouldn't think you're beautiful.'' He said to her.

''Very well if you must know since your a Ashikabi now Sekireis are...'' Miya was interrupted by the T.V that was in the room turn on and then appears a man wear a all white suit with a long white cape on him it was none other then Minaka Hiroto CEO of MBI.

''Well I'm glade you ask Ashikabi-kun because You were magnificently chosen to be the partner of a Sekirei !'' Minaka said to Peter thorugh the T.V.

When Peter look at everyone in the room They look annoyed by this ''Who the heck are you?''

''How can you not know my face!? Read the newspaper at least once in awhile Mystery Askikabi?''

''What do you mean mystery Ashikabi?'' Uzume asks.

''Oh Hello Number 10 and I'm glad you ask as the reason why is because we have no idea who you're Ashkabi is its like he appear out of thin air.'' Minaka said as the four look at Peter.

'' _No idea who I am please tell me it's not what I'm thinking I hope.''_ Peter thought to himself.

''So tell me Ashikabi-kun who are you exactly?'' Minaka ask.

'' _If this guy haves no idea who I am then I'll just use a fake name for now and I know the perfect one.''_ Peter had thought as he then spoke. _''_ My name is Ben Riley and I'm from New York that all you need to know for now.''

''Ohh A Mystery Ok Ben-kun I'll for find more information about you later then but anyways Welcome to the Sekirei Plan a game where you and along with other Ashikabis shall compete in. There are 108 freed Sekirei in the city. Those 108 alien Sekirei fight and fight until one remains and the Ashikabi with the last remaining Sekirei is given permission to ascend. The Ashikabi who overcomes those odds will rewarded by a fabulous prize soo good luck. But Remember this is a secret and since you now know about it you must keep it a secret or else MBI will hunt you down! Bye for now.'' Minaka said before the T.V turns off leaving everyone in silence.

Peter then asks something. ''So are all of you these Sekirei then?

''Yes they are but I'm just a regular landlady.'' Miya answered his questions as she lied about herself.

''Ok I'm going to ask some questions about somethings but their not about you guys there about other things... have you every heard of...'' He then ask all three of them about the other heroes and villains that are world know and Some aliens that he fought against and team up with.

''I'm sorry but we never heard of those people before.'' Uzume told her Ashikabi.

After saying those words the three Sekirei looks at Peter that looks like Hes panicking about something '' _No, No,No this haves to be a trick that Mysterio set up. No! Either way My Spider-Sense would have warn me about it and they have't even attack me yet plus I'm pretty sure Mysterio never heard of Sekireis or Ashikabis... But I've have to be sure.''_ He then face them faces them and ask ''Do any of you have a computer I can use, please this is important.''

''You can borrow mine.'' A female voice said stepping in the living room. When he saw her said that woman in glasses with red eyes and red hair with a orange-ish dress on. ''And I think you guys might wanna come too something big happen before Uzume got wing and it might be because of him.'' The red hair woman said while looking at Peter.

''What do you mean Mastu?'' Miya ask Mastu as she and Uzume and Kagari were surprise as Mastu had came out suddenly.

''You should see for yourself come on.'' Mastu said while everyone got up and follow her to her secret room behind the wall and once they got there Peter saw a bunch of computers together with all sort of warning symbols meaning that something He not going to like what happens next's. ''Ok Mastu what is it that something bad happen before Uzume Ashikabi wing her?'' Miya ask.

''Before Uh...'' Not knowing what his name is.

''Peter Parker.'' He answer Mastu.

''Right before Uzume got wing by you My computers pick up something and I mange to get a video to see what happen and take a look at this'' After typing a few buttons on Her keyboard all the computer show a video that shows a portal of some kind forming shocking Peter and see him coming out of the portal in his Spider-Man costume and all while the portal close behind him, showing that He was on the roof and try to figure out where he was before he change in his street clothes.

''What dose this have to do with my Ashikabi Mastu?'' Uzume ask wondering why she showed this video to them.

''Because the energy signal that came off of that portal is coming off of him and something eles that pop up by MBI tower.'' Matsu explain.

'' _So Mysterio did came with Me good I'll have to find Him later then.''_ Peter thought to himself.

The four Sekirei all look at Him wondering if that was him in that costume and that came out of the portal and where did he come from while our hero is freaking out hoping this is a dream and that its not what he thinks '' _No this haves to be a dream I can't be in another universe... But what if that portal was some kind of gateway to a different universe and worse of all I'm in a world where any of the heroes or villains in my world don't exist! I have to be sure.''_

 _''_ Excuses me Mastu right?''

She nodded.

''Ok can I use your computer real fast please?'' After a few seconds she let him use her computers and started looking up names and certain event that happen in his world and other stuff while the four Sekirei were watching him and the screens popping up names like Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor and any other heroes and villian's he knew and He also look up himself and his family and friends but nothing came up showing nothing at all but errors and that's when he turn around to face the four and stood up and left the room without saying anything but The four Sekirei heard him say something quietly to himself before he left saying. ''Mysterio what have you done.''

 **Author Note : Well that chapter 1 for my Sekirei/Spider-Man story done I hope everyone like this story and hopefully see you next time. And also let me know who do you guys want Spider-Man to wing next and I'll see what I can do well this is LividSuperior2 signing off later .**


	2. Origin, Mystreio,& New Restidens

**Authors Note : Hey guys I decided to change Kagari/Homura into a woman in the first chapter and also I decide to keep Miya a sekirei to Peter a secret for now since I'm gonna do something special bond between them before he wings her so if you wanna read CH1 before this please do.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Spider-Man. Spider-Man and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment. or Sekirei, Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**

''Spider-Man''-Talking

 _''Uzume''-Thinking_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 2 : Origin,Mystreio, & New Restidens**

'' _I can't believe that I'm in another universe. I mean I've been to different ones before but to a universe where me and everyone I know or care about don't exist! How am I going to get home?''_ Our Hero thought after finding out the shocking news to him while the four Sekirei follow him back to the living room. '' _I need to come clean and tell them whats going on and I also need to see if Mystreio did come with me too and if he did then maybe, just maybe he can find us a way home.''_

While The four Sekirei sat down facing him, Mastu decided to ask some question. ''Ok what was that portal and also those names you were searching just now and that costume you were wearing ?''

''Ok I not sure if you guys going to believe me but you're going to have too please just hear me out.'' After getting a node from all four of them he took a deep breath and then told them the truth. ''I'm not from here and by that I mean your world.'' getting a shock look from the four.

''What do you mean your not from our world that's crazy!'' Mastu yelled.

''Yeah well you just saw me came out of that portal plus you guys are aliens so there that.''

''So that was you wearing that weird costume then, but why?'' Kagari ask.

''Yes and I'll explain later and also Uzume saw me fighting those twin that could shoot light out of their fingers .''

''Is this true Uzume?'' Miya ask Uzume.

''It's true He beat Hibiki and Hikari like they were nothing they didn't even land a single hit on him and He even use spider-webs too trap them to a wall before We came here.''

''If you guys need proof look up the fight I had with those twins with your computer like how you did with the video with me and the portal.'' Peter said to them.

After a few minutes of searching by looking through the cameras from the area where Peter fought the twins in the alleyway. They found it and watch the whole thing while watching how He was dodging the twins attacks with amazing speed plus beating them and finally His web-shooters to trap them in a web and finally taking Uzume to safety. By the end of the video They all were shock to see someone with so much speed and power to beat two Sekirei's with no problem.

'' Do you believe me now? '' He ask the three non-believers while looking at the shock look and their faces.

''How is that possible! No human should be able to beat two Sekirei. What are You?'' Mastu yelled.

''A Human or a Super-Human and from that reaction you guys don't have any here and I'm sure you have more questions so ask away.''

''Ok so what do you mean that you're a Super-Human and why where you wearing that costume?'' Kagari ask.

''Ok but you have to promise me that no matter what you have to keep this a secret just because I'm in a different world doesn't mean I can't expose my powers to the public with out a secret identity please.''

After getting a node from the four he grab his backpack and took out his Spider-Man costume and place it on the table.''I'n my world when I put this on Im the superhero know as Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man of New York.'' He said with a smile on his face.

''Spider-Man?'' Miya ask.

''Yep.''

''How long have you been Spider-Man for then?''

''I've been Spider-Man since I was 15 years old it all started when I went on a field trip to a science lab that was doing a presentation on Radiation when I was close to the machine a spider that was caught in it bit me and also gave me its abilities before it died.''

''What are they if you don't mind me asking?'' Matsu ask.

''Super Strength,Enhanced Speed,The Ability to Climb Any Surface, A Drastic Increase in the Five Sense, Plus a Sixth Sense that warns me of danger, and A Healing Factor that heal my wounds slowly.''

''How did you shoot those webs out of your wrist then?'' Uzume ask.

Peter then took off His web-shooter and handed them to Uzume. ''I made these I thought I couldn't be Spider-Man without my webs ya know?'' Uzume then press the trigger on one of them and it shot a web line to the roof of the living room surprising Everyone in the room. Uzume was now thinking that she hit the jackpot for getting a awesome, strong, and smart Ashikabi.''They can only shoot a web when I press on it with my middle and ring fingers, that way I can hit a guy without squrting webs on my hands.'' The other three Sekirei was amazed by Peter smarts especially Mastu cause of how no one even her never though of making something like this before.

''Amazing and you made these?'' Mastu said as she held one of Peter web-shooters.

''Sure did and along with some other gear I made though the years as Spider-Man and It also help me invents somethings to save lives and some great ideas for my job.''

''Where do you work at?'' Miya ask Him.

''At a company name Horizon Lab were a bunch of Inventor and Scientist build thing to change the world with the tech we make base on our ideas and also for entertainment uses too. Its my dream job and It something I always wanted to do since I was a kid.''

''Well I'm sure your _Parents_ must be proud of you then.''

After Miya said the word parents to Peter he look down to the at the table and said ''Actually Miya I never knew My Parents. They left me with my Aunt and Uncle when I was a baby they both died in a plane crash when they went on a business trip to Russia.'' But the real reason was because the villain know as the Red Skull killed his parents for spying on him. since they were both C.I.A agents.

The group was shock that the hero grew up without his Parents.

''I'm sorry I-I didn't mea- ''

''Its fine really...So are there anymore questions you guys have?''

''I have one... What made you become Spider-Man in the first place ?'' Uzume ask her Ashikabi.

''Well ask first I use my powers for show business to earn some money to help out with my Aunt and Uncle and I did for awhile...But just when I was leaving a show I did a guy ran out of one of the room with a money bag in his hand while the cop was asking me to stop him but I didn't I just let him pass me cause I thought it wasn't my job but when I was walking home a bunch of Police officers and People where at my house and when I ask what happen a police officer told me that a burglar shot my Uncle Ben when He was protecting my Aunt May.'' Everyone was shock again especially Uzume who was now crying from feeling the pain and agony from her Askikabi heart while the other three were Heart broken and feeling sorry for Peter cause not only did He loses his parents but his uncle now too.

''So I chase down the killer and I found him, beating him up and just when I was about to kill him I took a look at who it was and it was the guy I let getaway from earlier and it was my fault that my Uncle Ben died because of me. But before he died he told me that became my code of conduct that I will always remember when I'm out saving lives.'' He then grab his mask and look at it with a smile on his face and said the words that he will always remember that he learn from a his Uncle Ben. '' _That With Great Powers Also Comes Great Responsibility_ and I carry those words with me every time I fight to protect the ones I love and for those who can't protect themselves.'' He finally finish his story of how he became Spider-Man.

When He look up from his mask he saw that Uzume had tears in her eyes and was crying up a storm and got up from her spot and went to hug him.''I'm so sorry that you have to go though so much pain all of you're life.'' Uzume said while crying some more while Peter hug her back. ''Its ok because every time I put on the mask I know that I'm out there making a different's saving life no matter what people say cause if I have the power then I have the responsibility to do whats right.''

After a few seconds of crying Uzume finally stop and look at her Ashikabi with a smile on her face for being so kind hearted that he would risk his own life to save others while the other three Sekirei are thinking the same thing.''Ok if you guys don't have anymore questions I like to ask one if you don't mind?''

''Anything.'' Uzume told him.

''Is this Sekirei Plan bad as I think it is because judging by the way you all look at Jack Frost earlier you look like you wanted to smash that T.V?''

''Yes the Sekirei Plan is nothing but a sick game to him and we all have to fight for his amusement until their only one Sekirei left cause of His God-Complex.'' Kagari said with venom in her voice.

''So very Bad then.''

''Yeah and I have to go out at night just to protect the un-winged Sekirei from being forcefully wing.''

''What do you mean forcefully wing?'' Peter ask.

''All Sekirei have only one chance to be wing to be with their true Ashikabi and They can't be wing again. The Ashikabi of the East & South force any un-winged Sekirei to emerge against their will so they can gain more power for themselves.'' Kagari finish.

When Peter heard that it made his blood boiled that the Sekirei have to fight each other for entertainment for a madman and that people would use the Sekirei to gain more power for themselves for their own personal gain. That when he came up with an idea.''How would you like some help with that?''

''What do you mean?'' Kagari ask Him.

''I'm saying how about We work together to stop this Sekirei Plan and protect the un-winged Sekirei.'' He said that with a serious tone in his voice.

''Why?'' Kagari ask in shock.

''Because like I said That With Great Powers Also Comes Great Responsibility and if we have the power then we also have the responsibility to do whats right and we can stop Jack Frost game once and for all before I find away back to my world. Plus even though I might be in a different universe doesn't mean I won't stop being Spider-Man.''

The four Sekirei look at Peter for being so serious about stopping this crazy game of Minaka. Kagari look at Peter for a few second until she stick out her hand to him ''Welcome aboard Spider-Man.''

''Glad to be.'' He said while shaking Kagari hand. ''So what you're powers if you a Sekirei too?''

That when Kagari lift up her left hand and a fire ball appeared. ''Number 6 The Fire Sekirei and I also go by Homura The Guradian Sekirei.'' She said with a smile on her face.

''Really? Not The Human Torch or in your case The Sekirei Torch.'' He joke.

''Human Torch whose that?'' Uzume ask.

''He was my best friend that can put himself on fire and fly while using his flames and use other fire abilities he haves and also a member of a superhero team called the Fantastic Four.''

''Oh my your world sure is interesting. What other heroes are their?'' Miya said with interest.

''Yeah what about super-villains too?'' Uzume ask wondering what kind of world her Ashikabi came from.

''Well there are...'' He then told all of them about somethings about His universe and some adventure that he had with the other heroes he team up with for the past few hours.

While that was happening somewhere in MBI the villain know as Mystreio was in a room of some kind tied up to a chair just barely waking up from going through the portal that He and Spider-Man got suck into. ''Wh-Where am I? I demand to be free this instant!'' Mysteio yelled while trying to get out of the chair so he can see where he's at and escape from wherever he's at.

''So your finally awake I see?'' said Minaka in English as he was walking in with Karasuba The Black Sekirei to see if She can get any information about who this person was and were did he come from.

''Release me now or suffer the-'' He was then cut off when Karasuba held her sword to his neck getting annoyed by this human that was in this weird costume demanding to be free.

''Or what?'' Karasuba ask with a hint of rage in her voice.

''So what were you doing on the roof of my tower.'' Minaka ask.

''Where am I first of all?'' Mysterio ask while the sword was still by his neck.

''You are at MBI tower in Shinto Teito my good sir.''

''I never heard of this MBI or Shinto Teito before so I'm not in New York then?''

''No you are not. But if I may ask who are you?'' He ask Mysterio with interst.

''I am Mysterio Master of Illusion and also a member of the Sinister Six.'' He said while thinking that this man and woman would let him go now... That was until he heard Minaka laugh like crazy.

''I-I'm sorry but that was too funny. But seriously who are you cause I have never heard of you or this Sinister Six?'' He said while trying to catch his breath.

''What do you mean you have never heard of the Sinister Six!? We almost rule the world if it wasn't for that fool Spider-Man we would hav-''

''Who is this Spider-Man that you are talking about?'' Karasuba ask wonder why did this person he said about name himself after a spider.

After Mysterio heard those words came out of her mouth he was shock that she have never heard of his greatest enemy. '' **WHAT!?** What do mean you don't know who Spider-Man is You must have heard of him especially since he a member of The Avengers.''

''I'm sorry but we have never heard of this Spider-Man or these Avengers before.'' Minaka said wondering who are these people he is talking about.

That when Mysterio ask the same questions that Spidey ask his new friends about all the heroes and villains that are know world wide and to his surprise they have never heard of those people and that when he started to laugh out loud like a madman while thinking he in a world with no heroes to put him in jail and a world with no more Spider-Man to ruin his plan and started to ask Minaka what purpose was MBI and that when Minaka explain what his company was about and he even told him about the Sekirei Plan and that he was bring a new ages of the gods to the modern world and that when Mysterio came up with an idea.

''Tell me how would like to become a real god ?'' He ask with a smirk on his face while coming up with a evil plan and also thinking now that there no one to stop him especially Spider-Man.

 **Back at Izumo Inn...**

We now join our hero waking up from his 6 hour nap since he was out late at night back in his dimension before he got here and when he woke up he say that Uzume was on his chest with her arms wrap around him sleeping, also that it was night time already so he shook Uzume to wake up so they can both get dinner before he had to head out with Kagari to help any un-wing Sekirei with finding their fated partner.

''Hey Uzume time to wake up.'' He whisper to her trying to wake her up.

''Mmmm...Five more minutes.'' Uzume mumble in her sleep.

''Come on it almost time for me to leave.''

That when Uzume woke up rubbing her eyes while Peter look at her with a blush on his face since she was only wearing underwear and left the room so she can change into something more descent and went down stairs heading to the living room and heard Miya and Kagari talking to a person and slide the the door open to see Miya and Kagari talking to a dark raven hair boy wearing a green tracksuit with a girl that a brunette in a pink kimono with flowers on it.

''Oh hey Miya who this?'' Peter ask.

''Oh hello Peter-san this is Sahashi-san and his friend.''

The Raven hair young man that was by the brunette spoke in a nervous voice.''H-Hello sir I'm Minato Sahashi nice to meet you.

The Brunette next to Minato raised her fist in the air in a fist pump type of way and said with a lot of energy. ''And I'm Musubi.'' She said with a smile on her face.

Peter just smile at her child-like way. ''Well nice to meet you I'm Peter.''

''Well were just about to have dinner why don't you join us before you and Kagari leave for work.''

He raised a eyebrow about the work thing until he remember that he and Kagari are going out to help any un-wing sekirei. ''Yeah ok.'' While Miya and Kagari went to get dinner ready Peter then ask. ''So how did you too meet?'' Minato was going to lied about Musubi being his sekirei until Musubi spoke up quickly. ''We meet each other because I'm Minati Seki...'' Her sentence was cut when Minato put a hand to her mouth and says. ''We met rather recently I saw she needed help and since then we became friends.'' He answer very quickly hoping that Peter didn't ask about him what Musubi was going to say.

Peter knew that Musubi was going to say that she was a Sekirei but he just play along for now.''Well that was nice of you.'' Peter didn't want to bring up anything about Sekirei right now and don't want to risk Musubi attack anybody since Uzume,Kagari ,and Matsu are Sekirei. Also before he took his nap since he going to live at Izumo Inn, Miya explain the rules of the inn and that also to not tell anyone one about Mastu being her because she on the run from M.B.I for taking something very importance to them and kept their secret since their doing the same with them keeping quiet about him being Spider-Man.

After a few mintues Uzume came down for dinner wearing a pink shirt with violet sleeves and a star on it and blue jeans and made some small talk with both Minato and Musubi until Miya and Kagari came in with dinner and began to eat in peace. Midway through dinner Minato spoke up and ask.''Um...Miya may I ask you something?'' Miya noded her head yes with a warm smile.''What is this place, I mean none of you guys look related so why do you live with each other then?''

Peter then answer his question.''It's because it's a inn.''

''Really?''

''Yeah everyone except Miya here are tenants, Miya here is the landlady.''

Uzume then added her two cents into it.''Yeah while this place is nice, it's kinda old and worn down from only crazies and weirdos live here.''

Miya then look at Uzume and said.''Oh is that so?'' Just then a purple aura surrounded her scaring the hell out of everyone except Peter who found the whole thing funny since he dealt with scarier things before as a superhero and his spider-sense wasn't going off.

''Y-Y-Yeah it's just that this place has a lot of character and it would be nice to have some normal tenants around here.'' Uzume answer hoping to calm Miya down and not get punish.

Suddenly Minato bow his head down to Miya and said.''I'm normal, really I am.'' Everyone then look at him except Musubi since she was still eating wondering why he was bowing to Miya.

''You see I was recently kick out of my apartment because I was helping Musubi. Now we have nowhere else to go an-'' Miya then spoke in a gentle voice. ''Oh you poor thing, please raise your head.'' And he did while he look into Miya eyes.'' My late husband believed in never turning away. Especially if someone is in trouble.'' Minato then spoke with hope in is voice.''So dose that mean?''

''Yes. Welcome to Maison Izumo.'' She said with with a smile on her face.

Minato was shock and happy about finally found a home for both him and Musubi to stay and Musubi then hug her Ashikabi saying that they finally found a home. Peter was happy that Minato and his Sekirei found a home since in the past Peter would always have trouble finding a place to live in New York before he work at Horizon Lab, he also look at Miya thinking that she reminded him of his Aunt May seeing that she would also do something like that. He hope that his Aunt May was ok and that he would free the Sekirei from M.B.I control and find Mysterio soon so he can get home before his Aunt May started to look for him.

It was finally time for Peter and Kagari to head out on patrol, they and Uzume and Miya are on the roof of the inn, since both Minato and Musubi both fell asleep after they had dinner. Kagari was wearing a black costume while wearing a mask for to cover her mouth ( **Sorry guys if I didn't explain her whole costume right.** )while Peter was wearing his Spider-Man costume with the mask off for now, Uzume was blushing seeing him in his costume that hug his body showing her his muscle and well tone body in it and was looking forward to the future for some fun time with her ashikabi.

''So you ready?'' Kagari ask Peter.

''Born Ready.''

Miya then came up to them and held out her hand showing two small looking earpieces to them.''Here Matsu wanted me to give you these before you two leave so you both can keep in touch with each other if you decided to split up to cover more ground.''

After taking both earpieces and putting them on they both thank her for it and Uzume went up to Peter decided to talk to him before he left.

''So this is what you do uh?''

''Yep like I said been doing this for since I was 15 years old and still counting.''

Uzume then hug Peter very tightly with her massive chest touching his, Peter blushing red like his costume because of the close contact from Uzume breast.''Promise me that you be ok out there and come home safe I don't wanna lose you.'' She said while she was looking into his eyes.

He look back into her loving eyes and gave her a gentle smile on his face and said.''I promise I'll come back safe and sound ok.''

''Ok.''

''Beside I was wondering if you like too maybe...go on a date with me tomorrow since I would like to learn more about you.''

''I would love too.'' She said and then kiss to him on the lips making her wings pop out again. While she was kissing him, she could feel his feeling toward her that made her feel safe and warm on the inside.

After they both broke the kiss Peter put on his mask showing that the moonlight was reflecting off his lenses and then turn to Kagari showing that he now ready to go.

''Stay safe you too and good luck.'' Miya said to them.

''You got it Miya we won't let you down.'' Peter/Spider-Man said to her.

He and Kagari/Homura both nodded to each other and leap off the roof of the Inn head to the city off to protect the un-winged sekirei and making sure that they will take Minaka down and his _Plan_ once and for all. As Homura The Guardian Sekirei and also with Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, Both Guardian of The Night.

 **Author Note : Well here chapter 2 everyone and sorry about the long wait for those who are liking the story so far. I've been super busy with highschool work and also with working on my other story '** _ **Darkness within an Arc**_ **' and also some other crossover story that I know you guy will like, but during my time away I have already pick out some of Peter/Spider-Man future Sekirei for him and I will post them on next chapter for you all to see and also the reason as to why I chose those Sekirei for him. So for now this is LividSuperior2 signing off.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry this is not a chapter but I just wanted to go ahead and show you guy all of the Sekirei that Spider-Man will have for now and the reason as why to.**

 **Peter/Spider-Man Sekirei's :**

 **Uzume # 10**

 **Miya # 1**

 **Tsukiumi # 9**

 **Akitsu #7**

 **Kochou # 22**

 **Kazehana # 3**

 **Yashima # 84**

 **Reason why I pick them for Spidey :**

 **Uzume : I always like Uzume in both the anime/manga and she would do everything she can to protect her Ashikabi Chiho no matter what and also Peter is known to do whatever it takes to protect the one he love/care about in the past and now and it just felt right in the beginning too.**

 **Miya : Both Miya and Peter have lost the person that they loved close to them. Miya lost her husband Takehito Asama and Peter lost his girlfriend Gwen Stacy thanks to two madmen that killed them, and later on during the story I'm gonna have a scene where Peter goes with Miya on one of her trip to see Takehito grave and He going to tell her about he lost Gwen to the Green Goblin and that when they will slowly they develop a close realtionship to each other and later on when Miya will be one of Peter Sekirei's.**

 **Tsukiumi : She thinks that all Ashikabi are evil and that they want to violate her, but after seeing some memories of Spidey of him saving lives and she rethinks that after having a battle with him one night during on one of his patrol at night by himself.**

 **Akitsu : There are times when Peter would feel that he was worthless and shouldn't be Spider-Man anymore because he couldn't save someone that was close to him especially his Uncle Ben and Gwen, but he would always come back from the depression and I think he could help her with that type of problem.**

 **Kochou : There both smart and I bet they both could come up with some brand new Spidey gear while he there to stop Mysterio and Minaka plan.**

 **Kazehana : They both had their heart broken from a person from there past and they would get depress after since things didn't work out for the both of them with that person. (** _ **Especially Peter with his girls problems in the past if you know what I mean**_ **.) But I think they would go well with each other and Kazehana would just love Peter for his bravery.**

 **Yashima : After Peter saves her from being forcefully wing by that one guy (** _ **Don't remember his name cause I don't give a fuck**_ **.) she started to reacted to him after saving her and she sense how kind hearted his is and that when she will be with him.**

 **So that will be all the Sekirei that Spider-Man will have as of now in the future, but he will not wing all of them in each chapter or in order, beside before I have him wing anymore I want him to at least spend sometime with them like go on dates and stuff and after two chapters or so since they won't be forgotten (** _ **Not like I would do that anyway**_ **...) But yep that will be all the Sekirei that he will have for now.**

 **Also here are the Sekrie that Minato will have but if you guys have anymore idea for some more for him that would be helpful since this is a AU of the Sekirei-verse and he will only have at least four of his of original Sekirei's.**

 **Minato Sekirei's :**

 **Musubi # 88**

 **Kuu # 108 (She will 18 in this fic because kissing a kid on the lips is something that I don't like.)**

 **Matsu # 2**

 **Kagari/Homura # 6**

 **So that will be all for now and if you have anymore Sekirei to add to for both Peter and Minato or any ideas you like to share that would be cool and I hope you enjoy what's to come later on.**

 **Also Chapter 3 will be put on hold for now until I can finish on Chapter 1 of Darkness within a Arc and also 4 other stories that will be upload when I get finish with them but here are what the title of the 4 other stories are going to be about and there all crossovers.**

 **Infinite Spider : Crossover between Spider-Man & Infinite Stratos.**

 **Red Dragon Arc : Crossover between RWBY & Highschool DXD**

 **Spider-Dragon Emperor : Crossover between Spider-Man & Highschool DXD.**

 **Vale Lethal Protector : Crossover between Spider-Man & RWBY.**

 **I have many more crossovers stories that I have come up with but for now these are going to be the stories that I will be working on until I am finish with it or I feel like uploading any of the new ones but hey I hope you guys enjoy what what to come in the near future and support me on this journey because This is very new to me writing stories like these and I'm a artist and I wanted to get into writing and try to bring the unthinkable stories that I know people like me want to happen and hope to change the world of fanfic forever and hope to become something more then an Artist and something more but hey that how I roll so this is LiviSuperior2 signing off.**


	4. Saving Lifes & The Ice Sekirei

**Disclaimer : I don't own Spider-Man. Spider-Man and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment. or Sekirei, Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**

''Spider-Man''-Talking

 _''Uzume''-Thinking_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 3 : Saving Lifes & The Ice Sekirei**

 **Back in Earth 616...**

''So this where the energy burst came from?'' Said Mister Fantastic wearing his Future Foundation costume. He and along Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man and Dr. Strange are where the portal exploded at, where it was still was active but unstable at the same time.

''It looks like Spider-Man took care of whatever Mysterio was planing to do.'' Iron Man said while looking around to see webbing from Spider-Man web-shooters and some of Mysterio costumes and tech.

''Yes he may have but I cannot sense him or Mysterio in our universe at the moment.'' Dr. Strange answer as he try yo use his magic to locate them.

''He and Mysterio might have been transported to another dimension by the looks of it.'' Reed said.

''Is there anyway we can get him and Mysterio back to are world?''

''Maybe but not here. Right now we need to get this device back to the Baxter Building so we can fix the damage to it and reopen the portal again, but it might take sometime to found the right dimension that Spider-Man and Mysterio went to.''

''Well I'm sure where every he is he could be alright, I mean it not like he suddenly in world where there hot alien women that have the hots for him fighting in a game for life and death.'' Tony said while making a joke that Spider-Man would make at the moment.

 **Back in the Sekirei-verse...**

''Achoo'' Spider-Man sneezed while still leaping to building to building. _''Hope I'm not starting to get sick.''_ He thought.

After a few more minutes of running on top on buildings they landed on top a building with a great view over the city.

''Ok so what should we do first?'' Spider-Man ask Homura.

''For now we should split up and cover more ground for now.''

''Sound like a plan.''

''I'll take south while you go west and we'll meet about here in a one hour got it?''

''Yes sir.'' He joke while saluting her.

''Good luck.'' And then she went off on her own to look for any un-wing Sekirei to protect.

''You too!'' He shouted while he was seeing her run on top of the buildings.

''Ok let get this show on the road.'' He said while shooting a web-line to a close building and started to web-swing to the west side of the city but didn't notice that a small camera like drone was following him around.

 **Back at Izumo Inn after Spider-Man and Homura left...**

At Izumo Inn in room 201 we join Matsu, Miya, and Uzume watching the drone that follow Spider-Man while he was web-swinging around from building to building with amazing speed and agility. They wanted to see he's powers in action and see if what he told them his true about having spider-powers and so far it was.

''I must say Uzume you found a one of a kind Ashikabi.'' Matsu said as they saw him running on the side of the building using his wall crawling powers.

''I sure did, I wonder if could take me out sometimes to do that, it's looks fun.'' Uzume said now making a mental note to ask her Ashikabi to take her out web-swinging sometimes.

''I'm sure he will if you ask.'' Miya said.

As they all turn their attention back to the computer screen they see that he dived down toward the street where there where car driving at since it was rush hour, they and the people that where near by where Spidey was at all panic when they all saw him almost hit the street until he shot a web-line on a near by building and swing himself up into the air while doing some back flips and landing on the side of a building looking back at the civilians that where in the area that had their phones out and started to take pictures of him before he web-swing to look for any un-wing Sekirei to protect.

''Miya?'' Uzume said while turning to face her.

''Yes Uzume?''

''Remind me to punish my Ashikabi for almost giving me a heart when he gets home.''

''Kukuku~ You got it.''

''Guys you might wanna take a look at this!'' Matau said with a panic type of voice.

When they turn back to the computer screen their eyes widen at what they where seeing and what Peter was doing, they were seeing what he did best...being a hero.

 **With Spider-Man...**

After Web-swinging for about a few seconds Peter started to hear some sirens and looks down below him to see the some fire trucks driving somewhere really fast and he decided to go where it was heading and when he got a good look at where the firetruck where heading he see that a apartment building was on fire and that there where already some fire trucks there with the some of the fire fighters that were already there trying to put out the fire and that mostly everyone that was out but when he got close to the burning building he hears a woman talking to one of the firefighters that was trying to keep her away from the building.

''Ma'ma you need to keep back it's to dangerous!''

''But my little girl is in there please you have to save her, she the only family I have left!''

''I'm sorry ma'ma but the building is to unstable to reach to her since she on the top floor.''

The mother started to cry hearing that she was about to lose the only family that she had left until they heard a window crash open to see that a man jump out of the window before the fire explode almost hitting him but didn't, as he landed near the two they see that he was dress in a red and blue suit with a black spider on his chest and black spider-webs around him and two white lenses for eyes was caring a little girl that was in his arms safe and sound, trying to breath since she was out of the fire. When the mother saw who it was in his arms she started to cry again but in tears of joy and the fire fighter that was by her was shock because it was the daughter in the mysterious man arms that was trap up on the top floor.

 **A Minute Before...**

When Peter heard that a little girl was top on the first floor and that they couldn't get to her he sprung into action and jump into the apartment building through one of the open windows and lands inside to see that everything was on fire and he tried to look around for the little girl and heard a cry for help.

''HELP!'' The little girl scream from behind a door in the apartment room.

When he heard the little girl that was behind the closet, he punch the door open to see a little girl that look 4 years old with short black hair with purple eyes wearing a purple bunny onesie was scared and crying for help, when she saw Spider-Man she back away from him thinking he was going to hurt her.

''Hey it's ok look it just a mask see.'' Peter said while lifting up his mask for her to see his face so she would be scared anymore. ''I'm going to get you to you're mother ok.'' He said while kneeling down so he could take her to her mother.

''Pinky promise?'' She ask while lifting up her left hand with pinky out.

''Pinky promise.'' He said while lifting up his own pinky.

She nodded and got up from spot and went into his arms and pick her up.

''Ok hang on this gonna be a bumpy ride.'' He said as he pulled his mask down and just in time since his spider-sense was going off warning him that the building was going explode and jump out of a window that he broke and landed near the mother and firefighter.

 **Present...**

''Yin!'' The mother cried as she took her daughter from Spider-Man.

''Mommy!'' The child cried as she hug her mother.

As Spider-Man was about to leave until the mother called out to him.''Wait who are you?'' The mother ask wanted to know who safe her child.

''You know who I am.'' He said to her

''I do?''

''Just You're Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!'' He said as he shot out a web out of his wrist and web-swing away from the scene leaving the mother and daughter along with many other people, firefighters, and news reporters that where there recording the fire and Spider-Man saving the little girl to look at where he was swinging to until they couldn't see him anymore leaving all of them with questions like why did he jump inside a burning building?, how did he get the little girl out of there in time?, and most importantly who is Spider-Man? But one thing for sure is that the mother was glad that her daughter was safe and that the little girl was still looking at where her hero went off too with a smile on her face hoping to see her mysterious hero again in the future.

 **Back with Uzume and the others...**

When Matsu trone followed Peter inside showing them what happen inside the building Uzume cried tears of joy that Peter jump inside to risk his own life and saved the little girl to her mother while both Miya and Matsu where glad that Peter saved the little girl just in time and to see her back with her mother safe and sound.

''You really did find a great and noble one of a kind Ashikabi Uzume.'' Miya said as she look at the screen as she saw Peter web-swinging.

''Yeah I gusse I did.'' She said as she watch her Ashikabi from the computer screan

 **With Homura...**

We see Homura as she was jumping from building to building as she been trying to find any un-wing Sekirei but tonight seems like a quiet night as she then stop on top of a build that she landed on.

''HOMURA!'' A voice yelled as a big ball of water was thrown at her and dodge it in time to see a blonde hair woman with blue eyes and wearing black and white clothing with big breast. This was Sekirei Number 9 Tsukiumi the Water Sekirei.

''What do you want now Tsukiumi?'' Homura ask in an anyoed tone.

''I want a rematch with you.'' She said as a ball of water was forming in her hands. **(AN : Ok before anyone says anything, Tsukiumi will not be talking in shakespeare like she usually dose and will talk like a normal person since I don't know how could I write her speaking without screwing up the words as she says in shakespeare.)**

''I'm busy.'' The fire sekirei said as she was about to walk away.

''Why must you protect those un-wing Sekirei?''

''So that way you and other un-wing Sekirei can be with you're true Ashikabi.''

''Never! I will never let those monkeys lay a hand on me.'' She said as she put her arms around her.

''With that attitude you'll never find one.''

''Why would any Sekirei want to be with those monkeys anyway?''

''Because they want to find their true soul mate and be their with them.'' Homura said as she check the time on her phone and saw it was almost time to meet Peter, but before she took off she turn around and told Tsukiumi this. ''Listen Tsukiumi not all Ashikabi are bad, there one I met today and he a really great guy from what I heard from my friend.'' Remembering about what Uzume told everyone that Peter had save her from Hibiki and Hikari earlier today and also Peter telling them about how he became Spider-Man to make up for his mistake from not saving his Uncle Ben. ''See you later.'' She said as she jump off the building and went to met up with Peter while leaving Tsukiumo behind and letting her think about what the Fire Sekirei said.

 **With Spider-Man...**

As we see the Web-Head, he is web-swinging to go meet Homura as he land on top of a near by building that by a local park and looks at how lovely it looks to be at night.

 _''Maybe I should take Uzume here tomorrow during the day.''_ Peter thought as he was about to web swing his spider-sense went off and turns to three people at the park and see a kid dress in white while walking with a guy that looks like a ninja who was walking towards a woman that was sitting on a bench wearing nothing but a lab coat with some blood on it, so Peter leap off the building and hide behind some near by trees and touch the spider symbol on his chest and that turn him invisible, thanks to using the same tech that he use to make his stealth suit from the mission he and the Black Cat went on to stop the Kingpin plan and hide himself in the shadows as he watch what happens and hears the kid trying to take the woman with him and Peter takes a closer look at the woman forehead and see the Sekirei symbol on her head.

 _''A Sekirei? I better call Kagari.''_ Peter said in his head as he press the com that Myia gave to both him and Homura before they left.

''Hey Kagari come in.'' Peter whisper to the com piece.

 _''What wrong Peter and where are you?''_ Kagari answer.

''I found a Sekirei with her symbol on top of her head at a park and a kid with a ninja dress in black and orange are trying to take her away.''

 _''Peter you need to get her away from those two now!''_ Kagari yelled at Peter and hears the woman said something.

''No... I won't go with you.'' The unknown Sekirei answer as she back away from the Ashikabi and his Sekirei.

''Now there no need to be afraid I'll take good care of you.'' The unknown Ashikabi said as he began to walk forward until...

''Now now the pretty lady said no.'' A unknown voice said from above as the Ashikabi and along with his Sekirei legs were web to the ground as Spider-Man had jump in front of them as they were surprise by this.

''Hey leave right now! We found the scrap number first, that's means she mine! Mutsu get rid of him!'' Mikogami order his Sekirei Mutsu as he was cutting the webbing off their feet.

''Leave now or die by my blade.'' Mustu said in a cold tone as he glare at the Spider-Avenger.

''Yeah sorry can't do that, You know with being a hero and all its what I do.'' Spider-Man said as he got into a fighting pose. ''Besides Isn't it pass your bed time?'' Spider-Man joke as he look at Mikogami and see how angry he was.

''Very well then.'' Mustu then brought his sword up and yelled. ''Smashing Point!''

When his sword hit the ground, giant spikes made out of the ground was heading towards Spider-Man and the female Sekirei as he grab her and had jump out of the way before the spikes could hurt him and her, before he could put the Sekirei down his spider-sense went off as he look up in time to see Mustu had ran over to him and was going to cut him in half as Spider-Man had move out of the way as the blade almost touch them as he jump behind some bushes.

''Mustu we need that scrap number alive!'' Mikogami shouted as he then look at Spider-Man. ''And that male Sekirei as well, I must have both him and the scrap number!'' Mikogami order as he though Spider-Man was a new type of Sekirei.

Under his mask, Peter look a bit green and ready to throw up when he was told earlier that Uzume had told him that the only way that a person can become a Ashikabi was through lip contact.

''This man is not a Sekirei but something else.'' Mustu told Mikogami as he was trying to look for Spider-Man.

Spider-Man finally put down the Sekirei and look into her daze eyes. ''Stay here alright, I'm gonna deal with the ninja wanna be ok.'' He saw her nodded as he then went back to the fight while she watch.

When Mustu saw the spider, he didn't see that he didn't have the Sekirei with him. ''Where is the scrap number?''

''Away from creeps like you.'' They rush at each other as Mikogami was having trouble seeing them fight as they started to become blur to the young Ashikabi while they were fighting. But the female Sekirei could see very well as she saw her savior was dodging the sword with ease as if he was in a situation like this before, she saw that Mutsu was growing more angry by the second as she heard stories about that no one have every escape his attacks before beside Sekirei Number 1 and Number 4.

Spider-Man while dodging the attack was trying to find away to take his sword away from him as he then had a idea pop into his head. So while he dodge the next attack he went low and sweap Mustu legs as he fell down until Mutsu regain balance again and was about to attack Spider-Man again until he relize he didn't have his sword on him.

''Looking for this?'' Mutsu saw that Spider-Man had his sword in his hand.

''Give that back!'' Mustu half shouted as he was really starting to get piss off by this costume wearing freak.

''Well then.'' The spider then threw the sword into a tree as Spider-Man got into a fighting stance while Mustu did the same. ''Come and get it.'' They both rush at each other and started to fight in hand to hand combat. The female Sekirei was watching as she saw that Spider-Man was landing some punches to Mustu who couldn't even land a single punch on him as if her savior could tell when and where Mustu was going to attack like before when Mustu was using his sword.

Mustu then had a better idea as he ran pass Spider-Man and jump towards the tree where his sword was and grab it and was ready to attack Spider-Man until he was then it by a ice shard to the shoulder as he grunted in pain as both they and Mikogami turn to see that the female Sekirei that was hiding had a light blue mist around her as her hands where ice shards.

''I do not wish to join you.'' The female Sekirei said as she glared at Mutsu and Mikogami. ''Leave now or else I'll give you a reason why to hate the cold.''

''Mikogami we're leaving!'' Before Mikogami could say anything, Mustu had jump over to his master and he pick him up then jump away.

Spider-Man had turn around to look at the female Sekirei as the blue mist was going away and her hands turn back to normal again while she look a bit weak and was about to fall down until Spider-Man caught her.

''Hey easy there!'' They both heard police sirens near by as they sounded close to their location. ''I need you to hold on to me so I can get us out of here ok?'' He saw her nodedd as he spin a web and swing out of there before the police could get them.

After they landed on the same roof top where Spider-Man was before as he let her down so she can stand. ''Are you alright miss?" All he got was a node from her, Peter didn't know what to say as he then remember that he need to call his partner.

''Hey Homura this is Spider-Man come in.'' He spoke to the com.

 _''Peter are you alright!?''_

''I'm fine and I also have the Sekirei with after I beat that black and orange ninja guy.''

 _''Stay where you are Mastu gave me your location and I'll be there soon, don't let the Sekirei leave at all cost got it.''_

''Got it, see you soon.'' He then turn around to see that the female Sekirei was close to his face and almost freak out. ''WHOA! Don't do that.''

''Sorry.'' She quietly said as Peter felt bad now.

''It's fine... My friend is going to meet us here so we can both help you.'' The female Sekirei look up as she had a somewhat surprise expression on her face.

''But why help someone like me?...Someone who broken.''

''Because that what I do, I help people, save them, no matter who or what that person is or did.'' He grab her hand as he stared at her icy blue eyes. ''Believe it or not I was like you once too...Broken.'' He saw a surprise look on her face as he said that to her.

''If you like I can take you with me back to my place and give you a fresh change of clothes, food, a shower, and most of all a home.''

''I...I would like that.''

Spider-Man was thinking to himself as if he should tell her his real name is a good idea. He in a different universe where everyone that he knows and love are not in this world and that including his enemies except for Mystreio.

''You can call me Peter, but when I'm in costume you can call me Spider-Man.'' He then took off his mask to let her see his face as he gave her a smile, he could see a sudden spark of light in her eyes and a small blush on her face. ''Can you tell me your name?''

''My name is... Akitsu.''

 **Author Note : Hey everyone so I bet your wondering as to why it took so long for me to upload this? Well I now have a job since I want to earn money to do stuff with my friends and also school work. ''But that shouldn't have stop you from uploading it before!'' And that is true since I did not have a job at the time but the truth was I kinda lost interest in this story. ''NO Livid don't stop this story!'' And I won't since I will never stop any of my stories without completing them first. Anyways here it is and sorry that it was so short and I promise to make the next chapter and future chapters longer. Also I might be changing Author name to something else soon as I want to update my profile to get my fans to know me better. So I hope every haves a wonderful day and this is LividSuperior2 signing off later.**


End file.
